I Dream of Freedom
by tisvana18
Summary: Master is just like you all we Want is Freedom, and she fails to consider the Fact the Tallest are lying Every bit as much to her as they were to you." Mal "I've been Banished from my Empire now I have to Watch it Fall" Zim "I am Hally I am Hell" Hally
1. Prologue: Freedom's Dreams

_Here's the Prologue for the NON-DOTS story I Dream of Freedom. Of course you're reading this so it_

_is obvious. I love IZ. Why is it early? Because I love challenges!_

_Song: White and Nerdy_

**Helena the Poorly Named New Girl.(Helena)**

I walked down the hall of school. Or as they spell it Skool. "Illiterates" I muttered. I heard my teacher

Mrs. Bitters announce my arrival. I opened the door and everyone stared at my Amber eyes. "It's like

Dib in a dress!" One of them shouted and everyone burst out laughing. "Illiterates, not understanding that I'm smarter than them." I said and looked at the green kid. "Interesting, skin condition?" I asked.

"Big words they hurt!" One of the kids shouted. I grinned and adjusted my glasses. "Yes, pig-smelly"

He replied. "Interesting you would refer to one of your own kind that is clearly not a pig as to be one" I

hissed. "Helena-" Mrs. Bitters started. "I'm going to take my seat now Mrs. Bitters this has been an

interesting conversation." I told her and walked over to sit behind a kid. "Ouch, one day in and they're

already torturing you." The kid in front of me said. "Illiterates never get it." I said. "Finally someone

who understands!" the boy said. "I'm Dib Paranormal investigator" He said shaking my hand. "Helena

Paranormal Scientist" I said. He nodded. "What's with the Green kid?" I asked Dib. "That's Zim the

Alien" he told me. I nodded. "Interesting I had my doubts of him being human when he talked and he

had pink teeth and a cone shaped tongue." I told Dib. "He's out to destroy Earth would you like to go

spying?" Dib asked. I grinned. "Well as my 3rd Creature to expose I guess, I'm too good at my job" I

said. "3rd?" He asked. "Yes I already exposed Big Foot and Marvin" I told Dib. "But most people and

their ignorance are too dumb to ever notice." I said twitching. Dib didn't notice. I arranged my Hair in

a ponytail. "Well let's see what this alien really is" I said laughing a little. Dib stared. "I'm sorry I get

a little TOO Confident" I said.

"Heh, heh, HEH"

**Tisvana V. Allen, Vort 5 months before.**

I stared at the wall. Nothing. 5 years of seclusion, "hey it's the Natural! Look at her horns!" Irkens

yelled as they passed. I flexed my now thin hand. I want to be free. "Screw off!" I hissed. "Listen to

her voice! Could it get any higher! Look how short she is!" They yelled. I attacked, but they flicked me

off and continued. "Let me OFF of here!" I screamed. "I don't belong on Irk! I'm, I'm Virken! I need

my Vort!" I cried. They threw snacks at me, I grabbed it quickly knowing it would be my last food for

a while. I ate it heartily. Their cries of laughter filled my head. I grabbed my fist and saw what appeared

to be a male Irken soldier. The only one guarding my cage. "Soldier I want my call! Where's my Trial?"

I begged. "Non-Irkens don't get Trial, freak." I glared. "Boy look me in the eye when I'm talking to

you!" I hissed. He laughed and turned around. "What?" He demanded. "You just made the biggest

mistake of your life" I laughed and attacked. He dropped his prod. I looked in the corner, my plan now

in action. "Mal! Get us out of here!" I yelled. Everyone gasped as Mal saluted and jumped out of her

costume and broke open the cage. I grabbed the dead soldiers prod. "You want a piece of me? STILL

THINK I'M SHORT? STILL THINK I'M UGLY?" I yelled. They cowered back. "Good, now show me

the exit." I hissed. They all pointed out and I ran.

About 5 feet away from the door I dropped the prod. Then an alarm went off the door was closing.

"Mal! Manual Override #5!" I yelled. Mal jumped into my arms and I threw her onto the control panel.

The door stopped and we slipped under. "Look! A Voot Runner!" I said and Mal quickly jumped into

it. "Stop her!" I heard a soldier yell. "Screw you! Screw you AND the Tallest!" I yelled over my

shoulder.

I laughed as we were about 7 days away from Vort. "High 5 Mal!" I said. I turned. "Dead. Man I hate

these stupid Fake SIR units" I said kicking the head. "What I would give for a real one!" I said to

myself. "My beautiful Vort, so close, but yet so far!" I said. "But these Pitiful Irkens, thinking they can

keep a genius like me locked up?" I said still to myself. "Who are you? State your name!" A female

voice said over the speakers. "Tisvana V. Allen, I'm your new owner" I hissed. "As the Computer of

this ship I really shouldn't question you, but I don't believe you." It said. "Well you won't believe it

when I wipe your hard drive" I said flashing a SIR units memory board. The thing I use to fuel my

fake units. "You wouldn't dare!" It said. "Try me! Irken scum!" I hissed. The computer hummed. "Fine

have it be." I grinned. "Now take me to Vort, home, MY home" I said before laughing a long evil

laugh.

"As you wish Mistress..."

**Hally and the Worst Day ever.**

I sat at my table in the SIR, MIR, and new SML units to stay until ordered by the Irken Empire. I

was sitting with my best friend, who incidentally was a MIR unit. "I wonder why we aren't ordered

yet" I said. "I don't know, but Hally I can't wait to say those special words" She said. I nodded. "MIR

unit #13 Mallorie Reporting for Duty" She said. "I know, but they don't use MIR units anymore and are

hesitating on continuing the SIR units" I told her. She nodded. "Yeah, if that happens then what?" I

looked away. "Maybe we can start a new nation." I suggested. We laughed. I saw a movement in the oil

bar. Probably nothing. "I love this place though, but think! After this we'll see another planet!" I said.

"Yeah until the end of the mission then we have to blow our brains to Irk." Mallorie said before

laughing. "Irkens, we have to respect them, but come on!" We laughed. It was official we were wasted.

I heard an explosion. "Huh?" I asked turning around. A fire had broken out. "Mallorie? Mallorie!" I

called noticing she had disappeared. "Over here!" I saw her working on another wasted SIR unit.

"Mallorie we have to go!" I yelled. "No! I need to help these others! We need them to survive!" I

stared. "Mallorie! I'm leaving with or without you!" I said. Okay I bluffed. "Okay!" She said. I started

to walk off. Then I heard a crash. "Hally!" I turned. Mallorie was underneath all the rubble of the

collapsed wall. Revealing a burning factory. "Mallorie! I'll help you!" I cried and tried pulling her out.

"Don't-Save yourself." She said her mouth fusing to her head closed. "Help me.." She said and

collapsed. I looked around and pulled her out. "I won't let you die Mallorie! Best Friends to the End!"

I cried. Her eyes were black. I heard another explosion from inside the factory and ran out the door.

I stood outside watching the Factory explode and melt. Twisted metal, screams of SIR and MIR units,

The smell of dying copper and metal. "I'm sorry..." I said and collapsed asleep.

I woke up to the light flicker of water on my head. Water on Vort only if there was a real bad fire it

would trigger a liquid seep. I looked up. There wasn't a factory left. It all burned to the ground. I stared.

I'm all that's left. I'm the sole SIRvivor. "Mallorie" I said to myself.

"It's over"

_That's the prologue, Ike is just about to hit so yeah. Read and Review! Please!_


	2. The Storm Cometh

_I survived Ike! This chapter might be a little sloppily written, or violently written since I was locked_

_in a freaking closet for 17 hours. Staring in the dark so long. And then I hear the power come on and I_

_walk out. First thing I shout is: "LIGHT from the SKY!" Yeah I was half-asleep half-starved._

_But man it was violent, Pure Green skies, Tornadoes, Freaking out people. And I went psychotic in_

_my little closet! I was like talking to myself. "They think I'm CRAZY Well, I'll show them!" And then_

_for 5 hours straight I laughed my lungs off, not in the funny laugh the Tak I'm insane laugh._

_I'll get on with the story._

**Helena has Her Doubts.**

I stood outside in a bush by Zim's house. "There you are Dib! So What's the plan?" I asked. "Er... We

go in and take a picture." Dib said. I nodded, fair enough. "Wow, nice spy outfit" He told me referring

to my shining Black outfit. "Thanks I exposed Bigfoot with this" I told him. We snuck inside.

"Intruder!" A little Green Dog said and pulled out missiles. "Run!" Dib yelled. I stared, an evil dog...

"Interesting, a dog composed of metal, Strange but not alien activity, Dog what is the Square Root of

Pi?" I asked. The dog stared confused. "I have no idea" It said and went back to watching TV. "Meh." I

said shrugging. "It's down here!" Dib said. I walked over to the trashcan. "You have GOT to be kidding

I have to go in there?" I asked. He nodded and jumped in the toilet. I stepped into the trashcan and we

lowered. I saw him in a similar red tube. "What interesting features" I said. "Who are you?" An

animatronic voice said. "Helena, Zim requested me to come over." I lied. The computer hummed. "Are

you lying?" It asked. "Yes, but then again how do we know if a lie isn't true and a truth isn't a lie?" I

asked. "What?" It asked. "I'm lying." I said blankly. It came to a stop at a large lab. "Interesting..." I

said. I saw Zim working on his backpack thing. Antennae. "I knew you were an alien!" I said a little

too loudly. "Eh? Ack! Computer Seize her!" Zim ordered. Arms came out of the ceiling. I dodged

them. "Zim, you moron, did you honestly think you could keep this a secret?" I asked. "Eh? I've been

doing pretty well so far." He said confused. My Scarf fell off. "You're that Dib clone Female thing!" I

stared. "So what race are you from? They must really suck in grammar" I said dully. "Foolish Human!

The Mighty Irken Empire is highly advanced compared to your meager species!" He yelled. I heard

him gag and fall back. He quickly reached for his backpack and put it on. "You need a backpack to

breathe, how advanced is that?" I asked. "Grr... Computer capture the Sniveling Worm-Baby!" He

yelled and a trap fell on me. I hit it. "What the heck?" I demanded. "Prepare to be experimented on" I

glared. "Like you can do anything to me? I've already exposed Aliens on TV!" I hissed. "Just relax and

prepare to have the brain of a squid, big-headed female" He said. "Your head is bigger than mine!" I

argued. He grabbed his head in probable hurt emotions or something. "Just relax at the end of this you

won't remember anything... You'll be lucky if you come out of this alive." He said laughing a long

psychotic laugh. "You're insane!" I yelled. "Silence!" He yelled. I looked through my stuff, he didn't

seem too bright. "So only solids can't get through this?" I asked. "You're smarter than the Dib-human

yes, so you can't escape!" He said sticking his earthworm like tongue out. I found a liquid that can short

circuit the controls and aimed it. A BBQ sauce bottle. I squeezed. "Hey! Watch your aim!" Zim yelled

trying to get the bottle away from me. I squirted it at him. "AGH!!" He screamed and ran to the

upper portion of his base. "Cool." I said and squirted at the controls. "Let's find out some information

on this alien" I said on his computer. In a foreign language. "Not a problem, You! Translate it." I

ordered the computer. "Huh? Oh sure" It said and printed it out in English. I read it. Exile Zim...

The paragraph strained my brain, this guy was jacked up and didn't know it! Failed plans? 137 out

of 137? And he's Freakishly incompetent! Why am I hunting something that isn't a threat? I saw him

walk back down. "Hey! You escaped!" He hissed looking like he got mauled by a dog. "Good Grief

man! What happened? Get mauled by a dog on the way back down?" I asked. He walked up to me and

slapped the papers out. "Computer! ow. Search her!" I saw arms go down and X-ray me. "Camera, no

film, knifes, guns, Good Irk woman! Who the Heck do you work for?" He replied. I glared. "Why

should I tell you?" I said leaping away. "One last thing" He said. I turned guns drawn should he try

anything funny. He threw acid on me. "AGH! What the heck was that for?" I asked. He shook his head

and told his computer to eject me.

I landed on my feet in front of his house. "Well, I know who I'm NOT going after!" I told myself

dusting myself off. "There you are! Did you get any pictures?" Dib asked. I put my knife away. "He

took away my camera then threw acid on me and kicked me out." I told Dib. "Ouch he treats you worse

than me!" Dib told me. "I figured, well he isn't a threat." I told Dib. "Why?" He asked. "He's hated on

his own planet if he conquered it they would just tell him off and abandon him" I told Dib. He shook

his head. "What makes you think that?" He demanded. "I read his Profile, then he found out I went

through his stuff and threw acid on me, searched me, and ejected me" I told Dib. "So what does it say

about Irkens?" He asked. Irkens, so that were them. "Not much I only read the first paragraph this guy

is more screwed up than my dad!" I told Dib. "Does your dad abuse you?" Dib asked. "No, well, I just

don't think you should meet him" I told Dib. I took out my locket. "Is that him?" Dib asked. I hid the

locket. "my Dad is very strict. I don't want him to find out about you." I said. Zim opened the door and

threw my dad's knife out. "Ack!" Dib yelled ducking. "You forgot that in my lab!" Zim hissed.

Engraved on the Handel were the Initials N.N.Y

**Tisvana and the MIR (4 months Earlier)**

I landed the Voot with expert precision. I looked out and saw a factory. A burned down Factory. "They

are all DEAD last survivor!" A unit said dragging herself towards me. I saw she had armor on. "Are

you okay?" I asked. She saw me and stood up. "MIR unit #13 reporting for duty Ma'am!" She said

saluting "What's your pet name?" I asked. "I don't have one, the fire killed me." I nodded. "I'll call you

Mal. Best name in the world" I said. "Hey are you Related to Tallest Miyuki? Your eyes are blue." I

glared. "I'm not related to any disgusting Irken, I'm a Virken" I hissed. She didn't bother pointing out

my poor use of words. "I'm going to live here on Vort forever." I told Mal. "We lost the battle, this isn't

Vort anymore this is Irken territory." She said sadly. I glared. Irkens. Disgusting. "I understand. So I'm

homeless now." I said. "No you're not, the Control Brains will find a fine place to put you!" A voice

behind me said. I stared, horrified. Why was the Irken army after me? "Mal! Help!" I cried. Mal saluted

and took out razors and scalpels and lasers. Obviously for surgery. I got in the Voot and tried to fly off,

using my tractor beam to grab Mal. "Wow! What a rush! This guy comes in and prods me and I cut his

arm off!" Mal said excited. Then the Voot stopped. We were being pulled in.

A teleporter teleported us in front of the Control Brains with the Tallest around me. "What is the

meaning of this?" I demanded. I glared. "Virken, Tisvana V. Allen." A voice boomed obviously the

Control Brains. "Deemed Defective by Judgementia, An outcast among Irkens and Vortians." It

continued. I slowly moved one of the lead boxes with my telekineses. "For helping Free Defect Zim,

and attacking an armed soldier, you will be deactivated" I glared and threw the Lead box at Tallest

Red. "Ack! Duck cover!" He yelled and jumped out of the way. I almost smirked, Irkens. "I never

freed Defect Zim!" I yelled. "Scan your Pak you will find it there." I scanned. A lot of files of Defect

Zim. "This doesn't mean I actively freed him! I was framed!" I hissed. "SILENCE! You dare to

Question the Control Brains?" I glared. "I want my Trial." I hissed. "This is your trial." One of them

said. "Who accuses me of freeing Defect Zim?" I demanded. They will die a horrible bloody death.

"We do. We scan the Pak history and came across this interesting piece" I glared and fiddled with my

cuffs. "What can I do to save my life?" I asked. "Life? Hah! Virkens are outcasts they have no life!" I

glared. I threw something else at Tallest Red. "Let me live and I'll prove to you my worthiness of life! I

will capture Defect Zim and bring him back gutted alive" I hissed. They all laughed. "Not even the

Tallest can manage to kill Zim! What makes you think you can?" A soldier said next to me. "Throw

him out an airlock!" Tallest Purple yelled and the guy got thrown out. "Because," I started and the

crowd, got paraded by bombs. "There isn't a single trick of his I won't know, no situation that I can't

overcome." I said. I removed the Purple scarf that you can see through. Revealing my Blue eyes

everyone gasped. "She can't do that!" Tallest Purple said. "That's not why they're gasping" Tallest Red

whispered. "Appeal accepted Tisvana V. Allen, you are now thereoft a Bounty Hunter." I bowed.

"Thank you." I said. "You won't regret it."

**Tisvana and the Quinn Present (Tisvana)**

I sat there talking to my friend Quinn. "This is it! Finally! Earth," She hissed looking around. We

already have our costumes. Mal was walking in her dog suit and Hally, Quinn's BKR unit was a cat.

"Why do you trust them Mistress?" Mal asked. "Because, they are also after the same thing" I told

Mal. She nodded and I put on my costume. A Orange-Blond headed Female with Blue eyes. "So

Quinn show me yours!" I said. Quinn turned into a Goth. Purple hair, Scarlet Eyes. Gloves, Boots.

"it's okay." I said observing. "Master, so who is it we're looking for?" Hally said glaring at Mal.

"The Defect Zim, he is our key to the Tallest" Quinn said. I nodded, he was. My armor chattered as

we entered Earth's atmosphere. "My Tallest Will be So, Pleased!" I said. I blinked and realized what I

said. "But I hate the tallest" I said. "Well Mal, Hally you two will be patrolling seeing what Earth looks

like and from that we will make our homes." I said and they saluted. The bottom of the Runner opened

up and they flew out. "Hmmm, If they survive they have just earned the title of totally and utterly

Bad ass" Quinn said watching them fly out. I nodded they were like little soldiers. So tough.

**Hally and her information gathering**

I glared as we landed. I always enjoy the ability to use this to be fast. "Wow these are primitive" My

Rival in crime said looking around. I ran up to her in my cat suit. "Shut up dogs don't talk" I hissed.

"But! You just talked!" She argued. "Just because I have to work with you doesn't mean I have to be

polite." I said walking of snootily. "What is your name anyway?" She asked. "SIR unit #676 Derado" I

hissed. I had that nickname, for my armor had demon like qualities. "Oh, okay." She said, I glared.

"Stupid animals! These things can be direct projectiles in combat!" I said at a garden gnome. Huge

creepy gnomes. "Er... Der..." Mal said pointing. I gawked. "Defect Zim's Base" We both said. I stared

at her. "I'm checking it out." I said. I saw the gnomes aim at me and I cut them all down. "stupid

gnomes" I said. I walked in, yup Defect Zim's base. "Eh?" A Dog on a couch said. It's ears moved as

did mine. What happens when another SIR or BKR unit is in the room. "Who's there?" It asked. I knew

it knew one of two things; There was a BKR unit in the room, and it was out to get it. "Identify yourself

name, unit number, Master" I said to it jumping on the couch. "GIR, GIR unit #000 Master Zim" GIR

said in agreement. "GIR unit? What's the G stand for?" I asked "I don't know" he said. "BKR unit #

676 Derado Master Quinn." I said. Mal walked in. "Well look what the cat found a SIR unit." She told

me. "No he claims he's a GIR unit." I said shrugging. Mal stared and shrugged. "Let's find Zim" I

nodded. "Master? What do you want with Master?" GIR asked getting distressed. "We're going to hurt

him." Mal said. "Master? Hurt!" GIR said in disbelief. He jumped out of his dog suit into duty mode.

"Intruder!" He yelled. I glared and got out of my disguise. He didn't look half bad actually for a fake

unit. "Bring it" I hissed. GIR fired a rocket thing at me. Filled with meat. "What the Irk?" I asked. Mal

snickered. "I have to warn master!" GIR said jumping into the toilet. I glared. "Now where's the

express?" I asked searching. Ah the Fridge. I dragged Mal inside. "Take me down do wherever Zim

is!" I ordered. No response, it was busy. I ripped open the bottom and climbed through. "A BKR unit

never loses her hunt" I hissed as I searched for Zim. Storage level. "Excellent" I hissed. Mal jumped

down following me. I ripped open the wall. "Eh?" Zim asked. "I see we beat you little robot here." I

said grinning. "Two SIR units?" Zim asked. "I see you aren't that bright, well allow me to explain" I

said grinning. I restrained him against a wall covering his mouth so his computer couldn't respond.

"Master, Mistress and I have been waiting a long time for this point" I hissed getting my 1 fingered

claw near his throat. "Do you know how many lives you've ruined? How many Irkens you've killed?

Or how many SIR units fell dead at your hand?" I demanded. He shook his head. "I see WAY TOO

MANY TO COUNT! But I had hope, that I would find the Irken who took my life away from me, and

here he is, the Tallest will be pleased." I said grinning evilly. "The Tallest?" He asked. "I will end the

suffering, and save Irk's future, Master Quinn will be very pleased to see what a good BKR unit I've

become" I hissed clawing just above his right eye. "Master!" I heard a voice behind me. "He's killed

your kind and mine GIR it's time we restore Vort to it's former Glory!" I hissed laughing. "You're going

to WHAT?" Mal shouted. "I knew you couldn't be trusted! I have to warn Mistress!" Mal started GIR's

panicking. "Shut up already you know what I'm talking about." I hissed. "And here's a scratch for every

little SIR unit and or Irken you've killed" I hissed. "1, 2, 3, 4" I counted scratching him. "5, 6, 7-" I

lifted my hand to impale him when GIR knocked me down. "Don't kill Master!" He pleaded. Such

cute little eyes. "It's good for our nation!" I hissed. "But He's not so bad! He got me taquitos!" GIR

pleaded. "And a Moose friend-" GIR said. "Mini-Moose." Zim corrected, or SEEMED to correct, for

I got tackled down by a tiny purple moose "Squeak!" It said. "Computer! Eject the two SIR units!" He

yelled. "Hally where are you? We need to build a base now" Quinn hissed on my video port. "Is that- It

is! Invader Zim." She hissed. "Why didn't you tell me you found his base! We need to meet now!" I

grinned as she cut a portal for us. "Adios El Dorado" I hissed as Mal and I walked through the portal.

**Out in Space.**

I etched another mark into the wall. "One more day, I say every day, and I'm stranded AGAIN!" I

yelled. In this tiny pod, all I want is to kill Zim. Is it too much to ask? "Mistress We're going to be

found soon" Mimi told me. "That's what you said, 11 months ago, when it happened" I hissed. She

nodded. "And what do you plan to do with Zim's dead corpse?" Mimi asked. "Feed it into a Buzz saw

machine and laugh as he dies." I hissed. I clawed my snack. "Zim, Zim, Zim, Zim, ZIM!" I yelled. All

etched everywhere his name. "He must torture me!" I broke down. "Why? WHY?!" I screamed into his

Voodoo doll. "When did you get enough time to do all this?" Mimi asked. "Ever since he abandoned

me in space" I hissed. "Just relax one more day."

"One more Day"

_Yes I am obsessed with Mental Breakdown Tak. I have a mini comic series about Hally. So the end is_

_near. No it's not, So who do you feel more sorry for?_

_/_

_/_

_/_

_\ / That little Purple Button Press it. **READ AND REVIEW PLZ**_


	3. The Truth

_LIGHT FROM A FREAKING BOX! I HAVE THE INTERNET! Sorry AT&T stopped working a couple_

_days ago. But now, I have a life again! But I did make some freaking cool Music Videos using Tisvana_

_and Quinn during that time, when I upload them I'll tell you._

_But I'm sad. No one has reviewed in all these days. I'm also tired of freaking stupid FEMA, "Oh_

_Houston will hold and so will the first responders, let's take ALL our food and WATER to the Ocean!"_

_The First Responders have AC, but no food or water, I think that's stupid. I demand FEMA grow a_

_brain and take care of who we know is alive first. And if not it isn't their responsibility to make sure we_

_have a safe state. OUR FLAG FLIES WITH THE AMERICAN ONE We can take care of ourselves, and_

_if they doubt that, we'll prove it to them._

_Song: Dracul, The Infected Mushrooms_

**Mal Grows Suspicious**

I looked around our lot. "Mal! Why are you out of disguise?" Mistress said. I glared at Hally in her

cat suit. "Oh dear I didn't notice if I were you I'd keep an eye on that SIR unit, she might reveal us" I

gasped. That voice! It can't be! It can't... She would recognize me. I held my gems close to me.

"Mistress, please don't listen to them." I pleaded. "Mal just be more careful" She said upset. I got into

my dog suit and walked off. "Where are you going?" Hally asked. "I'm taking a walk" I hissed. Hally

followed. "They are building the base you can't leave" Hally hissed glaring at me. "Of course I can,

Damn straight I can" I hissed back. Hally tried to slap me. I tackled her down. "Get off of me" She

hissed. I ripped her helmet on to find I was right. "Give it back!" She screamed. "Never! This is

Vortian! I'm sworn to the Irken Empire! Or the Kritian Empire!" I hissed. She took it back and put it

on. "Don't you Ever-" Our antennae started to move. More wildly indicating two SIR units. "identify

yourselves!" We hissed. "Hi!" A high-pitched voice said. "Where's the other one?" I asked. My

antennae now only vibrated, indicating that it was far away. "Oh! Hi GIR!" Hally said in a GIRLY

voice. "What in the name of Kris Degarr?" I asked. Hally was in a submissive pose. She had a crush

on this defective SIR unit. "Hi Hally!" GIR replied. "So what brings you here?" Hally asked. "Masta

got mad at me for letting you in and locked me out!" GIR said. "Ack!" I heard Quinn yell. "That-That's

his SIR unit isn't it?" Quinn asked. Hally looked to GIR and then back at Quinn. "Yes..." She said

quietly. "Well come on in little puppy, I was just about to make some food when Mr. Fluffle came by"

Quinn said in the most convincing fake voice ever. "Okeydoke!" I stared.

SIR unit's Code. Won't let another member of the Irken/Virken/Robotic Race get hurt under any lines.

Must obey the mission, and make sure information stays solely in the hands of Irkens only.

I stared. GIR SIR unit, Irken race. But our mission is to capture him and take his memory, isn't that

Treason 5 ways? I shook it off and we walked into the base. "Just sit here puppy." Quinn said pointing

to the couch and then the computers buzzed her down into the lab. "GIR you have to leave" I said.

"You the nice lady's SIR unit!" GIR said recognizing me. I gave a quick blush. "Quinn is going to use

you to kill Zim, It's my mission too, but I don't think I can trust her." I told GIR. He stared. "You talk

like the Scary Lady's SIR unit! Only she also out to kill Masta! So we blasted her into space!" GIR said

I blinked. "unit number?" I asked, maybe this will solve my malfunctioning antennae issue. "I have her

chip!" GIR said. "Yes you do, now read it." I told him. "SIR-BKR unit # 117 Mimi Master Tak" GIR

read saluting. I homed in on the distress beacon. BKR unit #117 Mimi, no master. "Thanks GIR you've

been a real help." I said. He nodded. "Why you wear armor?" GIR asked. "No reason..." I said looking

away. "You look pretty in it!" He added. That was the possibly most fluent thing he's said today.

"Thanks" I said to him slightly blushing. "Now shoo, your Master is in danger GIR" I said. GIR

saluted and walked out. I punched myself to make it look like he escaped. "Hey where's GIR?" She

asked. "Attacked me and ran out" I lied. "We'll find him again. I'll just go down and recharge" I

nodded. Hally punched me sharp in the arm. "What the Kri was that about?" She demanded. "I let GIR

go it's SIR/MIR unit code" I hissed. "No the flirting thing!" She hissed. "What? You mean the I'm

pretty thing? He just commented on me" I told her. "Right... Just keep away from GIR." She hissed.

And then we were hit by a ship.

**Tak Returns**

I stood up. Today we drifted too close to Earth. A cat stood up in the rubble with a dog. Mimi ran up

to them and tried to phase them. "Screw off 117 We're already going to kill Zim" The dog said flipping

Mimi. "identify-" Mimi started. "MIR unit # 13 Mal, BKR unit #676 Hally" The dog said. It must have

been the one to answer our distress call. "Wait Zim? Where is he I want to rip him to shreds" I hissed.

"Well you'll have to wait, We're handing him over to the Tallest" A blue eyed Irken said snapping her

fingers and rebuilding the room. "Hah! I've floated in space for 11 months to kill Zim! I'm not going to

let..." I stared. "Mimi scan her Pak." Mimi ran over and stabbed her in the Pak. "??" Mimi stared at

the Pak. "Subject Tisvana V. Allen." Mimi said the information hurting her. "Zim, Miyuki, Gah!" Mimi

screamed ripping her arm out. "Who the Heck are you? It says Tisvana, but also Zim and Miyuki! The

names! The dates! The memories! What the heck?" Mimi said breaking down. "I knew she'd crack" I

muttered. I stared. "You do have blue eyes, perhaps you're related to one of them." I said. "If in any

case you are related to Zim I'll have to kill you." I told her. "What? I'm not related to Defect Zim!" I

glared. "Well you know too much anyway." I hissed and attacked. I held my knife near her throat.

"You don't hate Zim" She told me. I glared. "you etched his name into every part of your ship, you

like him, but are too blinded by your own greed to realize it." I stared. It's a lie, she just wants her own

skin saved. "You're lying, I know you are, I can tell" I hissed. "Good Vort woman, it's just a male" A

scarlet eyed female said walking in. "He ruined my life" I hissed. "Were you created in a lab? Forced to

down acid after acid?" She said grabbing me telekinetically "No." I hissed. "Then you still have a life

all my honor was down the toilet from birth" She said throwing me. "He kept me from taking the test-"

I started. "A test? Boohoo you a stupid test! There will be another one! Now screw off before I make

you experience a real hell" She hissed. Knowing that she might follow out on that I ran out. "Phsyco

path" I said. I sharpened my knife and walked back to my old base.

**Zim the same night**

I heard GIR walk in as I was fixing my Pak that was still damaged. "GIR I thought I told you-" I

started. "Nice female SIR unit told me you were in danger" GIR said walking up to me. "What? GIR

SIR units don't have genders. If they do I'm not entirely convinced your male then." I said putting on

my Pak. "She had eyelashes. And a friend! She had Vortian armor!" GIR said happily. "Wait Red?" I

asked. "Yup" I glared. "Ah, yes the two that attacked me." I hissed. I saw GIR had some Irken skin

on him. "Did you fight their owners?" I asked. "Nope one of them invited me in!" GIR said. I took the

skins and examined it. "GIR I'm not going to ask how or where you got this, but this will help me find

the Irkens that attacked Zim" I hissed. "Computer! Analyze this!" I said holding it up. Arms came out

of the ceiling and grabbed it. "How many skins are on it?" I asked. "3, but the third one confuses me." I

stared. "Eh?" I asked. "You were just holding it, but this has Tallest Miyuki's DNA on it" I blinked.

"So this Irken is a natural born, which means we can trace the line" I muttered to myself. "The skins

on it are, Tisvana, Zim, Miyuki" The Computer read. It has a connection to the Armada's Control

Brains so it should work. "Mother father" The Computer read. "Unknown" I stared, they were never

registered? "Actually the Father reads Irken the mother reads Vortian" I nodded, a hybrid. "Any

siblings?" I asked. "I have my guesses, but it'll physically hurt you." I backed off then a needle came

out. "Ack! What in the name of?! Get that atrocious thing away from me!" I hissed jumping behind

GIR. "Master it's just a needle, are, are you afraid?" The Computer asked. "Zim? Afraid? Never!" I

hissed. "I just hate needles they are associated with body fluid leaking...And meat horrid meat" I

hissed. It only took a painful second. "Well, taken like a true invader" The computer said snickering.

"Stop being a drama Tallest" It replied to my fetal position. "At least you didn't scream" I blinked and

got up. "I remember this they, did this to me when I was a smeet" I replied shaking. "Ah yes so they

can make smeets" The computer said. "It really shouldn't have been that bad for you." It replied. "They

came at me with a knife and a needle." I hissed. "Irk wants to know what the knife was for, but all

smeets are taken needles to." It replied. I nodded. "Like my guesses okay next generation up." The

computer said. "Grandmother Grandfather, Both Irken." I nodded. "You and her share the same

Grandmother and Grandfather on her father's side anyway" It read. I blinked... "I don't even want to

know the messed up logic in that." I said shaking my head. "On her mother's side, Unknown." I

nodded. "Great Grandmother...Tallest Miyuki" It read. I blinked in realization. "Aw, come on! She

not only is related to me the great Zim, but Tallest Miyuki?!" I hissed. "Wow, you seem to be taking

this awful well you're her uncle." The computer said. I blinked again. "Wow, I am her uncle!" I said.

"Perfect! Just perfect! I can't turn her in because she's my niece and related to tallest Miyuki, but she

has no idea and I can't tell her or it'll be treason!" I said throwing my arms in the air. "That's the

quickest you've caught on to anything." The Computer stuttered. "Intruder on the lawn." I groaned.

"Who is it now?" I demanded. It showed an all too familiar face. Tak. "Would you like me to-" I shook

my head. "No, I want to see why she came back." I hissed.

Up on the main level I put on my disguise and had computer lock it's weapons. Mimi wasn't with her.

"Hello Tak" I hissed. "Did you have a nice flight" I asked fakely. "Or are you still 'Not after Revenge'"

I mocked. I wouldn't take returning to a superiors doorstep lightly. She shoved me. "Not this again." I

muttered. I was tired of being stuck on this ball of dirt. And I was physically showing it everyday.

"I've waited 11 months for to kill you, 11 damn months and I find out you're already being hunted" I

rolled my eyes. "Yes yes, go ahead blame me for your horrible life, or your lack of using intelligence"

I said. "How did you already manage to-" She started. "Come in." I hissed. She wasn't in her disguise.

Imbecile. "You've drifted 11 months in space and you still think I'm the reason your life sucks?" I

asked. This could get old or this could get bloody. "I know you are" She hissed shoving me again.

I glared and shoved back. Soon this turned into a fight. "Master?" Computer asked. Tak had my

antennae in her hand and I had her hand ready to twist it. "What?" I hissed. "There are two females at

the door, and a dog and cat." I glared. "Let go of my antennae." I hissed to Tak. "Let go of my hand or

you lose the antennae" She hissed. "You lose the hand if I lose the antennae" She let go. I stood up and

dusted myself. I opened the door. "Hi we're your new neighbors!" The scarlet eyed goth said in a voice

too cheerful for her social position. "Yes, aw... So you're the owner of Mr. Fluffle" The blue eyed prep

said picking up GIR. The cat and dog walked in. "Yes... Wait, I know that girl in there" The goth said.

"Master! They're reading Pak signals." The computer said. "Let us in there now or I will not hesitate to

kill you." The goth hissed. I obliged and let them in. "What is this about Tisvana, and her friend?" I

asked. I had no idea which one was Tisvana, but she was one of them. "Well it seems he knows your

name." The goth said to the prep. "I'll take the one with OCD you take the other one" The goth hissed.

"Which one has OCD?" Tisvana asked. They got out of their disguises. "you-You're Virken!" I said.

Okay so it didn't surprise me that Tisvana was one, it's just that there are only 5 in the known universe.

Kri doesn't count, because they are the five that breeds, she was an Actual Virken. But it did surprise

me that two of the original 5 had found each other and ganged up to kill me. "Very observant you're

the first one to notice the original 5 blood in us." The Scarlet eyed female said. "You have no idea who

you're fighting." I said to Tisvana. "Of course I do, the person who ruined my life, Because of you I

was imprisoned on Irk and I'll never see my beautiful Vort again." She said coming at me with a knife.

"Ack! What the Irk?! Who sent you?!" I demanded backing away. The old Kris Degarr made it illegal

on Kri to carry knives and Vortians regarded them as Irken. Wait... "Funny you should ask The

Almighty Tallest sent me, I pleaded with them to let me go." She said flipping the knife in her hands.

"Lies! Why do you all think the Tallest hate me? I'm their most loyal servant!" I yelled. "The Tallest

hate you, they made you their toy, just like the Vortian Scientists made me." The Scarlet eyed one said.

"But, why would they hate me?" I asked. "I don't know much on Irken history, but they are afraid of

you so they sent you somewhere you couldn't challenge them. Mass Paranoia" She said. I stared. The

world melted away. We were in a black room. "But I've done nothing, but serve them!" I said in

disbelief. "That's the problem, We served them and they make us their toys. The scientists had me

down chemical after chemical like the Tallest fed you lie after lie" She said. I fell down on my knees.

The world built back up around me. Tak was being held by Tisvana. "Who are you?" I asked her.

"Quinn, now just come with us it'll hurt less that way." She said putting laser handcuffs on me and

taking me out.

"They-they..." I started. (FB: I have a plan)

"Tallest Red"

_Awwwwww... Poor Zim! I mean his life just fell down in front of him and got stabbed with needles!_

_And now you might have noticed the underlined words_

_VOCAB!_

_Kris Degarr: The Kritians Leader Branch Female Leaders are Kriis and male Leaders are Degraas _

_Kritian Empire: The Empire centered on Kri and rivaling Irk, although allies with Irk tensions are_

_pulling strings to make them hate each other. 3rd biggest Empire in the Universe_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	4. Oh Crap

_Okay I'm back to the story no one has reviewed. I'm not updating DoTs either until I get my review._

_So now we have Zim captured where's Helena and Dib? They'll be back soon._

**Time Heals all Wounds (Zim)**

I looked at Tak. She was staring at me in a pitiful way. "Stop giving me your pity, I, Zim, don't need

it." I said. She continued to stare. "Aw, who am I kidding? My whole life is a lie! Maybe I can throw

myself out an airlock!" I said looking away. "Zim you and I both know that won't solve anything, it

might make me feel better, but you killing yourself won't help either of us!" Tak hissed. "Tak, If the

Tallest told you to take my mission they lied to you as well!" I told her. "I wouldn't believe Quinn, well

she's right, but come on! Now isn't the time for you to get depressed! Mimi is missing and GIR is right

there!" She yelled. "And that was supposed to help how?" I asked. Two SIR units walked in. "Hi GIR"

Both of them said. "Hi Hally! Hi Mal!" GIR said. "Hi GIR." The Red one I assume was Hally said.

Mal looked at me. "Stop looking at me! I need no pity!" I hissed. Mal looked away. "Zim how did you

take control of Mimi?" Tak asked. "I don't know Gaz and GIR did it." I said. She sighed. She almost

looked pretty staring in such a hopeless way. "I just want freedom." I muttered. "You and Master both"

Mal said walking towards me. "You know something about Mistress, it's the way you look at her and

the way you won't order your Computer to attack her. Truth be told she's only doing this for freedom."

The SIR unit told me. "I know something I can't tell her." I replied. "Although she knows they lied to

you, she won't take into consideration they're lying just as much to her" Mal said. A very wise SIR

unit. "So what's this secret of yours?" Mal asked. "I can't tell you, I'll be in even more trouble." I said.

Tak looked at me. "Come on Zim it's not like you read the Tallest diary or anything." Tak said. Her

antennae curled as she said that. "We're related." I said. I'm not going to give anything more out. "How

did you figure that?" Mal asked. "Computer attacked me with a needle and tested, GIR had a little of

her skin on her." I explained. "Okay, well thanks, I'm not a bad SIR unit I follow code, maybe I can

arrange for your freedom and I'll just tell the Tallest that a meteor hit us and killed you." Mal said. I

nodded. "Thanks" I said and Mal walked out. "You actually thanked someone?" Tak asked. "What do

you mean? I'm capable of not being self-centered, everything is just easier if I am!" I replied hissing.

About a week later we were still on the ship. We had just passed Pluto so it was cold, Tak and I were

huddled up together for warmth. "I hate it here" I said. "So do I, Zim?" She asked. "What?" I asked my

zipper teeth managing to chatter somehow. "What do you remember happening on Devastis the day it

exploded?" She asked me. "I was having a bad day a went to get a snack." I told her. "Oh, okay." She

said huddling closer to me. "It's funny the 11 months I drifted in space I wanted to kill you, now we're

huddled up together so we can survive" Tak said. "How is it funny? We're just friends or

acquaintances" I asked. I can't tell if I heard her sigh or not. "Zim what are you going to do when you

see the Tallest?" Tak asked. "I'm not sure, I'm going to be killed anyway I could tell them off, maybe

attack Red." I said shrugging. "Why are you so self orbited around Tallest Red? I mean all you've said

anything about the Tallest is Tallest Red will pay." She asked now stroking my antennae. "Because he

is the reason I don't have a life anymore" I said. "So? Zim would you have rather been a Vortian and

have it all taken away in the dawn of life?" Tak asked. I shuddered as I felt my scar that I've had all my

life. "Sometimes I wish we were all Virken, I mean I love the Irken empire, but the Kritian Empire is

competent" I said to Tak. " You'd rather have the Kris Degarr MIR unit Blaspothy way of life?" She

asked. I shuddered. Blaspothy, Worse than Democracy, better than totalitarianism. "I guess not." I said.

"I'm surprised you haven't said being a Human, they have it simpler" Tak said smiling at me. I smiled

back and stared into the darkness. "Humans are much too inferior before Vort fell it was the largest

Empire in the Universe" I told Tak. "Yeah" She said. "Irk, if they're going to kill me I wish they would

do it already, this keeps getting harder to swallow that my own relative is turning me in to kill me." I

said. "So how is she related to you?" Tak asked. "My niece, to a brother I didn't even know existed" I

said. Tak continued to stroke my antennae, I don't even think she knows what she's doing.

I heard the door open with a swift of warm air follow. "Air!" I yelled and tried to crawl for the door,

If the cold didn't kill me my Pak no recharging would long before we got to Judgementia or the Spike

of Judgment. "Pitiful to see a once powerful Irken Invader brought down to his knees like this, Oh right

you weren't an Invader" She hissed. Of course it was Tisvana winner of the Worst Niece award. "Wow

kick a male when he's down, and you call ME Incompetent?" I mocked. She kicked me now. "Well it's

fun" She said sarcastically. "You know I'm going to find a way out of here that's why you won't give

us chambers" I hissed. "Of course I do! I think it's extremely far fetched for us to be related, but I know

you escaped alive from all three trials you've had in your past, you aren't getting away from this one.

You or your Girlfriend" She hissed. "She's not my girlfriend." I hissed. Tisvana threw me with her

mind. "And I though Virkens were honorable, the Tallest lied to me! An Irken! What makes you think

they'd give a Blumbee's Ass on what a Virken has to say!" I hissed. "Oh cussing me out now are you?

Well I wouldn't if you want GIR to live" She hissed. "If you kill GIR you realize both of your SIR units

will kill you, you aren't Quinn, People don't listen to you, You have no power!" I hissed. Tisvana

summoned a water gun. "Another word?" She asked. "Yes, Kiss my foot!" I hissed. She sprayed me, I

flinched, but was determined not to scream. Never show an enemy your weakness. "What the Heck am

I a Cat?" I asked. "Now just stay still until we get to the spike of Judgment." She hissed. "You are just

begging for pain aren't you?" I hissed. "Who's going to hurt me?" I clawed out at her for a more painful

grab on my hand. "Tisvana, stop torturing him, do you want him dead before we get to Judgementia?"

Quinn asked. She dropped me and I crawled over to Tak. "Well can't even confront your own relative"

Tak said. "I'm going to get off this ship somehow." I told Tak. "Well Okay are you going to try today?

If you are I need to do something." She told me. I nodded. "Yes."

And then she kissed me.

**Tak decides to Help**

His antennae popped up in surprise. I grinned pulling back. "Well, that made me feel better" He said

still in shock. "I thought it might now come on you won't get very far without me on this ship" I told

him. "It's just a Voot." Zim said. "Yes, normal Voots are huge though." I told Zim. "Ah, so was that kiss

pre-planned or did it just come to your mind?" He asked. "Well I'll let you guess" I joked. I hit my Pak

using a Pak leg. "Why did you do that?" He asked. "Just to get my Pak to respond quicker." I told him.

We ran (He crawled) to the door and waited for Tisvana to come in. She walked in quickly noticing that

we were in the camera's blind spot (It looked like we escaped) I touched her with my Pak leg and it

overloaded her Pak causing her to fall unconscious. "Neat trick" Zim said when we got out. I pressed a

button on my wrist that disguised me as Tisvana. "How do I look?" I asked. "Like a fly" he told me. I

looked, Tisvana didn't have the dignity to wear a breast wrap like any decent person I pressed a button

on his Pak and opened it up. "What are you doing?" He asked. I moved around some crashed and

ruined vials. "No wonder you don't have a good disguise" I said. I got my Pak leg and stuck it in a vial.

Overriding his Paks internal defenses was easy. "Now Zim who am I and what happened?" I asked.

I had his original Vial in my hand so we could pull this off. "Now Tisvana why did you bring me out?

Just throw me back in to die!" I grinned. "Follow me." I said. He followed glaring the whole time. I hid

the original Vial in a place it won't break. I dragged him to an exit. "Tisvana what are you doing?" I

heard Quinn hiss. "I talked to the Tallest they said anyway if Zim is dead they'll be happy." I told her.

"You can't throw him out the airlock!" Quinn hissed. "Why not?" I asked. "He's my key to being

Tallest" Quinn hissed we gasped. She was off her mind! "What?" Zim asked. I shocked him. "You

lied! I knew the Tallest didn't hate me!" I slapped my face. "Zim she wasn't lying about that" I turned

to him saying restoring his full memory. "Of course I did, but I won't let them kill you Zim. Don't you

see? We can bring the Empire back to it's former Glory! Tisvana together you and I can rule the

Universe!" Quinn hissed. "You're insane!" I yelled. Followed by another voice.

"Quinn! What are you thinking?!" The real Tisvana yelled. I turned off my disguise. "So you refuse?"

We all nodded. "Fine have it your way you see these two chemicals?" We nodded. "Xenon, Antimony"

She said. "Or the quickest way to control powers! Or learn them!" She said downing them licking

herself as she did so. "You just downed like 8 mg of poison" I said. She glared and metal came up from

the floor nearly impaling me. "Well, Tisvana I'm taking Mal, Computer Restrain them!" She screamed

laughing in a high pitch. We cringed as the windows cracked. "I knew it!" Mal screamed as Quinn

trapped her.

"I'll be seeing you" She said and teleported away

**Tisvana and Zim have a 'Moment' (Tisvana)**

We were in the room. I was gawking. "Stop your gawking you should have listened to you SIR unit

their job is to do that" Zim hissed. "I'm barely a smeet okay?! So don't expect that much of me!" I

hissed right back. "You're a smeet? You're tall for one you're my height. And What the heck are you

doing out of the academy then?!" He replied. "They wouldn't put me in one! Do you even know

anything about Irk?" I asked. "No! Because as soon as they could they sent me to Devastis!" He

yelled. "Well Irkens are just one horrible Mass of Racists!" I hissed. He glared. "You're a Virken that's

more than enough proof we aren't!" Zim hissed. "Yes 5 Irkens proved they aren't racist." I said rolling

my eyes. "Let's see after all the crap you've put us through I'm not maiming you." He hissed. I glared.

"You're just like the other Irkens" I hissed. "Your race is sexist!" Tak said out of nowhere. "What?" I

asked. "Virkens! Kris Degarr! On Irk we refer to both as Tallest, SIR units call both Master, on Kri

Women are called Kriis and are honored less, and MIR units call them mistresses!" I ignored Tak.

"Tallest Red mocked me and everyone went with it!" I hissed to Zim. "And? If you don't agree with

a Tallest they'll throw you out an airlock! I'm sorry that happened to you, but don't listen to Tallest

Red!" Zim hissed. "Why do you care?" I asked. "Because I'm your Uncle! If you would take five

minutes to stop having pity on yourself and listen to the world maybe you could hear!" He yelled at

me. I stopped talking. "I should have listened to Mal." I muttered. "Damn Straight I have the worst SIR

unit ever, but if GIR told me there was a traitor I might listen because a SIR unit's JOB IS TO LISTEN

AND WARN" Zim hissed. "Because of me the Tallest are in danger" I said. "Just sit and wait for the

Spike of Judgment" Uncle Zim hissed. "Do you think we're going to die?" I asked. Uncle Zim's

expression softened. "So this is the second time you've seen the Control Brains how old are you?" He

asked. "Barely a month old." I told him. He stared. "Irk, this Empire is going in a bad direction." He

said. I nodded. "Do Irkens ever listen to music?" I asked. "Not really they are deemed Defective if we

hear music something is usually wrong" Uncle Zim said. "I think Humans are genius's for this little

piece." I said throwing a Linkin Park disc in my hand.

"Why are we next to the Massive?"

**Helena and Dib (Helena)**

I looked out, why was I concerned for this paranormal creature? "Have you noticed Zim's been

missing?" I asked Dib. To my surprise my father said he related to Dib a little. "Yeah I have, maybe he

finally went back to his own Empire." Dib said. "I didn't want him to go!" I said upset. "Let's go and

see!" Dib said ignoring my cry of upset. We walked over to Zim's house. "Zim?" Dib called. "Shush

you're in the middle of my favorite show." The computer said. "What is it?" I asked. "Zim getting in

deep water." The computer said. "Zim's in trouble?!" I asked. "Yes, in fact I was just about to call the

Tallest-" I blinked. "Can I watch?" I asked. "Sure, Zim's never coming back anyway he's going to get

killed." The computer told me.

"Alright"

_Guess what Song I'm playing next chapter. Shortest IZ story ever, the next one is the beginning of the_

_Finale_


	5. Fight for The Massive Part 1

_Okay Yes I'm updating IDOF more often... IDOF will never be DOTS though right? I mean People say_

_Hey you wrote I dream of Freedom! Never IDOF, but people will always recognize the DOTS_

_acronym. Because the story is So Kick-ass. Although someone asked me to dance one time and_

_everyone around me gasped,Hmm... I wonder what story they got THAT from. Or which two stories._

_Or three... Or four... Yes IDOF has that word in it. Heh I should totally change the title of this story to_

_Idiots Pursue or Dream IPOD, I wonder how many lawsuits THAT would get._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Song: Place for My Head (Perfect for Zim no?)_

**Find another Place to Feed Your Greed...(This is SO Obvious the song tells you Who it is)**

I looked around, we were at the Massive! Tisvana started to play the music. At least I hope she did, I

do not want a Pak malfunction in the middle of this. She blew up the chains. With the power of her

mind. "Come on!" She said and turned around. "By the way I can kill you with my mind" I stared

confused. She took the lead, and a thought came to me... She is going to be the next Tallest, it's

obvious! But she needs a chance to lead. Tak and I trailed behind her. Tak trying to pick up a signal

from Mimi. "Gah! I hope Mimi's alright, I haven't seen her since the crash." I nodded. Mimi was most

likely discharged. "Greetings my Tallest, I have Exile Zim" I heard Quinn say. I glared at her, if I were

Virken, I would blow her up... Why hasn't Tisvana tried this yet? "Because Uncle Zim, Quinn can

not die, well she CAN, but she's downed more chemicals than a SIR unit." Not knowing what this had

to do with anything I continued. "Ah yes thank you, we'll take it from here." Tallest Red said. "Too bad

that you're on trial buddy" Tallest Purple said insincerely. I glared at Tallest Red. I paid no mind and

glared at Quinn. "Our Freedom?" Tisvana asked. "Oh yes about that..." Tallest Red said snapping. The

Massive shot out a laser destroying the ship. (We were on a dock) "Tisvana! Tak!" I yelled. I then

noticed a wall jutting out and falling. Quinn came out with Tisvana and Tak no where to be seen.

"That wasn't Part of my deal" Quinn hissed. "You're a Virken you held up your end of the bargain we

are Tallest we don't have to." Quinn glared and picked them up with her mind. (Sith Lord Quinn)

"Give me my deal or die, I'm not part of the Secondary Ten I'm part of the Original 5 and I don't take

this crap from anybody" She said. I was afraid of her now. "As Tallest We don't either." Tallest Red

hissed and threw Quinn back. I did not know who to cheer for. The lady that would ensure my freedom

or my evil bastard of a leader. That was so freaking cool right now. I mean really! He was taking on the

mass of perhaps ultimate Evil! "Aren't you going to help your co-tallest Tallest Purple?" I asked. "I'm

smart enough not to take a Virken on, besides this is cool." I blinked realizing where the guards were.

Quinn! She's teleported them away! "I bet my Freedom on Quinn" I said. "Not a chance, good try, but

no." Tallest Purple said absorbed into the fight. It was like watching two cats. Irkens had a tendency to

be very primitive in hand to hand combat with qualities like fighting on all fours, so it wasn't a surprise

Quinn and Red were in a 'Cat' fight. I mean those are the most deadly poses an Irken would ever take,

hissing, cussing in ancient tongue. (Which come to think of it makes me wonder if we descended from

cats) Claws locked to skin in a bloody mess, a fight to the death, but I can tell Quinn's motive if she

let's Tallest Red live it will aid a rebellion. Tallest Red gave Quinn a deep scratch on the face. " How do

Tallest even know this?" I asked. "We're going to kill you anyway so, we all had to have military

training" I nodded. So basically anyone in any form of the military could become Tallest.

Quinn teleported behind Red, but he managed to grab the knife about to bare down on his Pak.

"Wow..." I muttered. Heck all I wanted to do in space was maul Red, but now I see that is very near

impossible. "Moron" I heard Quinn say as she pressed a button on his Pak. It opened up and she

dismantled it. "Gah!" Tallest Red yelled falling. "I am Quinn, I have bested your Tallest, if any of you

wish to die come towards me now and try to take me on." Tallest Purple shrank back choking me as he

dragged me with him. "Is he..." I asked. "No, A good leader would never kill a worthy prisoner, we

prefer to, play with them first." Quinn said purring at that last bit. The purr was nice, but creepy... Nice.

I noticed Purple having the same looks. _Virken. Virken. Virken. Quinn, Tak, Tak, Quinn, Q-Tak. _I tried

to keep my principles from melting away, like Sir fellow Purple's here her patting his head like a dog.

"Zim, you are worthy, I like to play with worthy people as yourself" I resisted. "That's a nice face"

She purred. _Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, Tak...Tak... _ I thought about this in my mind. Freedom, or

Love? Surviving or Living? I did the only thing that came to my mind, the only way that this would not

turn personal. I leapt on Purple scratching him above the eye. Still under the Scarlet...Eyed... Virkens

spell. I shook it off. Purple still staring at Quinn in a brainwashed way it looked like I had rendered him

immobile. Guards came out immediately and took me. "Tis a shame." Quinn hissed now grabbing my

chin with her blood stained claws. "You want a ship? I'll give you a fight for the Massive"

And I was carried away.

**Helena makes herself worthy of being Bad ass**

I walked to the lower portions of the base. "How do you remember this?" Dib asked. "Dib I'm not

talking to you until you answer this question, how are you and Zim so different?" I asked. He stared.

"Zim's an Alien! And Evil!" Dib said. "In his point of view, since he is from somewhere else doesn't

that make you an alien, you stop his plans, doesn't that make you evil?" I asked. "I never thought of it

like that all I saw was-" He started. "A green monster trying to impress his leaders like you or I? All

you can hold against him is he's green. Doesn't that make you racist?" I asked. "Wow you always look

on the bright side of things..." Dib said. "Incorrect I look at all sides of things, just like my mother" I

said. "I've never seen your mother." Dib said. "She is off doing important work you know, Real

science" I said heartlessly all emotion dripping out in sarcasm. "Because of her I'm stuck with him!

Damn him and Squee! And Squee annoys me to no end!" I said hate dripping out. "I can understand"

Dib said. "No you can't" I hissed. "My mother died and left me with Gaz." Dib said. "Bloody Hell you

really don't" I hissed and set a knife straight through the elevator shaft. "Ow. I'm a living computer

here!" Computer yelled. "This is my dad's knife! I'm like 14 or 13 and I'm flat chested!" I hissed. Dib

stared. "He cut them off! He cut all my bloody organs off! Because of him! Gah!" I yelled throwing my

arms up in the air. "Nice to know, did he come at you with a knife?" The computer asked. I nodded.

"This very knife, he told me if a boy ever comes at me don't be afraid to use it!" I yelled now crying.

"...Odd, You know I think my Master can relate, and if he were here he might make you feel better" I

stopped sniffing. "He never specified, but he is afraid of knives because scientists came with him at one

when he was a smeet. Worse they were people whom his life was entrusted in, you're a very smart girl

and you could live without parents. Zim couldn't live without scientists." I cocked my head. "And he

couldn't live without the Tallest either and that's why he's hellbent on taking over Earth, they were all

he had." The Computer explained. "Were?" I asked. Zim, was just well me... But an alien. Like Dib as

well... "Recently he was told the truth and I'm surprised he hasn't done it..." The computer informed

me. "Poor Zim." Dib and I muttered, Dib's more hurtful to come out. "We have to help him." I told

Dib. "No life deserves to be cut down like that." I said. Dib nodded and we reached the level his ship

was on. There was a robot raiding it. "Uh, hi?" I asked. A large claw arm chucked out and nearly hit

me. "Hey! Cool it!" I yelled and chucked out the arm. "I must find Master" It said in a feminine voice.

"Who Zim?" I asked. "No Master Tak, last I saw she came in this base with Zim" I nodded. "Then

those other two aliens must have taken them both." I said. "Listen, robot do you want to find your

masters?" I asked. She nodded. "Well I'm going to their main ship, and I'm going to give them the fight

of their lives." I said pulling down my sleeve revealing more weapons than the soldiers at Fort Knox.

"This is the Fight for the Massive"

**Hally (Crawling; whenever Hally gets a POV play Crawling it's her song)**

I walked down the Halls of the Massive. I saw a patrolling Guarding, Insensitive, Repel unit

(Hmmm... come to think of it that's GIR isn't it?) I quickly heard a confused grunt as I threw it against

the wall. "Who are you?" It asked in a gruff voice. "You're replacement" I hissed. I took away his

armor and held it up as I took mine off. My reflection stopped me from continuing.

_Flash back_

"I'm all alone! No this can't be happening!" I screamed. "It is, and I can understand." A voice behind

me said. A young smeet with Scarlet eyes came towards me with armor. "Here put this on it'll help the

cold." I nodded. The Red armor reflected off the surface. "Who are you?" She asked. "SIR unit 676

Derado" I said, my real name was a memory now. Burning in Hell like all my friends. "I'm Quinn, the

experiment that had life" I nodded and took her hand...

_End Flash back_

Tearing up I threw his armor back at me. "I am not Derado, I am not El Derado I am Hally, I am Hell"

I said to myself. My green eyes stared into the now unconscious GIR unit's. "Hally?" A voice behind

me said. "GIR?" I asked. "It's me! Why are you crying?" He asked. "Just bad memories." I turned

around. "I understand, Don't cry." GIR said. I nodded. GIR had his little tongue out before pulling it

back in. "Is that make-up?" He asked in his normal cute voice. "yes, well you know sometimes I like

to wear eye-shadow." I lied. I was talking Bull. This was for GIR. I blushed at how he noticed.

"Where's Master?" GIR asked. "Well in a little while you won't have a master..." I said guiltily. "Why?

Is he leaving somewhere? Is he getting me present?" GIR asked. "No, he'll be dead." I said. GIR stared

at me in a horrible face. Eyes flicking from blue to red. Asking whether he should kill me here or let

me live. GIR's eyes set on red and walked off. My small antennae fell behind my head as I took my

mask off. "GIR! Wait!" I cried. I fell on my knees. I was alone again. I stood up and put my helmet

back on. "Is this worth it?" I asked the sky and walked off.

I looked to where Mal was being held. "I knew you were just using Mistress!" She hissed. I ignored

her. "Like I have a choice? She orders it and I must do it!" I said back tears in my eyes. "Fear is how I

fall." I said crying. Mal's expression softened. "My master is insane, but I am indebted to her so I must

do it!" I cried. I walked over to Mal. "I want to see who you are before I kill you."

And I saw her face...

**And now an Ending Poem**

**The World So screamed**

**As the People they cried**

**If Evil is Right**

**Then Right is wrong**

**And Evil is wrong.**

**This is the Song of Helena**

**What is Right?**

**If it thereoft never existed to start?**

**What is Wrong?**

**If Right never existed?**

**People Fight over Cooperation**

**but isn't Cooperation needed to fight?**

**One to start and one to end**

**And both to agree throughout it?**

**If Hell is imminent, then why do we try to be good?**

**Because it isn't, like a line.**

**We made our choice for morale outcomes.**

**Think about that next time, when You're saying Heaven and Hell are myths**

_Sorry I wrote that and I thought it was interesting. R&R Please!_


	6. Fight for the Massive Part 2

_Yes I'm updating the Finale, because no matter how much you hate_

_the story I love it, so get used to it. I think Quinn was Bad ass don't you? Well today we see the_

_Coronation (Holy crud what is she going to be like with power?)_

_I don't have a song for this... Quinn is just so Kick ass. You KNOW she IS._

**All Hail The Tallest Quinn. (May she be as far away from ME as possible)**

I walked towards the Massive, although interrupted by the faint humming of a ship, I blew it up with

my mind. Of course I saw about 1500 Irkens in front who gathered here to see me beat Tallest Red.

"Consider this Punishment for those who even think of turning against me." I hissed. An Irken ran out

at me with a prod. "Pitiful Irken" I said laughing and electrocuted him. Moron coming at me with a

prod powered with electricity. "Anyone else? Or have all of you half a brain to not get in a fight they

can't win?" I asked. I snapped my fingers and transported Red and Purple... Somewhere let's call it

that. Heh... I grinned. Exile Zim came up in front of me. "I have an important question for you." I said.

"Do you find Tallest Red or Tallest Purple worthy of being saved?" I asked. "No." He said. "Can you

stand the sight of them?" I asked. He shook his head. "That's all I need, now I will send you back to

Earth." I said. "What about Tak and GIR?" He asked. I grinned. "Male, you have helped me get here to

knock some sense into the Irkens, you can bring whomever you want except Tisvana" I said snickering.

Before he could get another word out I snapped my fingers and got him away. "Now get me my robes,

it's time for my coronation" I said. They obeyed without a word.

"My Empire..."

**Back on Earth, with Zim. (My Irk this really took a step back)**

I fell in to where my Voot was. And there were humans there! And a SIR unit! "What are you doing

here Dib-Worm and Hell-ena?" I hissed. "Oh look I do believe he turned my name into a cuss word."

She said. I glared. "What are you doing back here? And where did you come from?" Dib asked. I

scoffed. I was in no mood to talk. "Oh come on Zim, I can relate to whatever happened" I glared and

turned around lunging at Helena. Big mistake. I winced as she had a knife in my Squeedily Spooch.

"You can never relate!" I hissed. "Of course I can, my father is nny for Earth's sake!" I stared. Dib

sharing the same look. "I've been banished from my Empire, and now I have to watch it fall." I hissed.

Helena stared and looked at me in a very uncomfortable way. "In a way of speaking so have we." She

said. "How? The humans will still accept you!" I said. "Not really, We're all outcasts and there is more

to this story than you are telling me now out with it." She said her eyes flashing. I glared I had no doubt

in my mind she was human, but that was weird. "I stood by and watched my leaders get overthrown!

What type of idiot am I? Now I'm going to watch as the Mass of ultimate Evil melts it!" I cried. Helena

threw something at me. "Acta Non Verba" She said. "Action not talk." I said translating it easily. "How

can you speak Greek?" Dib asked. "Same way I can speak English and Irikidiomuu" I said. He cocked

his head. "English and Irken. My Pak it does translating in any language." I said as if Dib was stupid.

He is, but still. "Cool say more things in Irken!" Helena said. "Daka, Hes" I said. (No Female.) She

squealed. I rolled my eyes. "I just realized Quinn said she would send Tak and GIR back where are

they?" I asked. "Right here you dork." I heard a voice. I looked up, Tak and GIR were entangled in my

Computers wiring. "Computer! Get them down!" I ordered. They fell with a loud thud. "Coupa, Zim

Res Dwi Brokeir Perf" Tak said in normal Irken tongue. "Oops..." I said. "What?" Dib asked. "I

accidentally damaged her Pak when she fell." I said. "Yester Fatakio Gherma Deed" She hissed.

(If it's fatal you're dead) "I know! I know! I have more issues to deal with than your empty threats!" I

hissed. Tak glared. Rolling my eyes I turned to GIR. "Masta you're alive!" GIR said happily. "I know

GIR, hey how long were you on the Massive?" I asked. "I walked around the whole big ship!" GIR

said doing a little dance to show how big it was. "Derfent Smeet" Tak said. "I figured GIR acted like a

smeet years ago Tak." I said. She glared at me, in a less sharp way. "Ni?" She asked GIR. "I have no

idea what you just said!" She stared confused. "Aw, man she's losing understanding of English." I

muttered. "GIR Vocali Irikidiomuu no" I said in Irken, explaining GIR can't speak it. "GIR Vocali..." I

thought, English isn't a word in our language so... what do we say? "Differ Guagey." I explained. She

nodded. "Brokeir SIR" She said and shrugged. I nodded in agreement. "So idiot are you going to work

on Masters Pak or the ship?" Mimi asked. "I have a spare ship!" Dib said. Tak stared at him in

realization. "Gherma Deed!" She hissed and picked him up. "Put Dib down!" Helena ordered. Tak

glared. "Re? Tea Stilemo Mi Sire!" Tak hissed. "What?" Helena asked. "Some thing like, Why? It stole

my ship." I said shrugging. "And why are you being so friendly to us? You threw acid on me last time

you were here!" Helena said. Tak and I snickered. That never gets old. "Because it takes more than two

Irkens to bring down Quinn, she can blow up a ship with her mind!" I said. "Then why are we going?"

Dib asked. "Because I think Idiot here likes one of them!" Mimi said. Tak and I stared in the oddest

way. "You have no Irkly idea on what's happened do you?" I asked. Mimi stared confused. "And

besides, who would ever like Zim?" Tak added. I grinned at her in a playful matter. "I think you

would" I said. "What are you talking about? I think that ego has finally gone to your head" Tak said

getting in a defensive position. "Why did you kiss me on the ship then?" I asked. She soon turned

Greener than an avocado (And believe me those are dark Green) and coughed. "You know that was

only so you wouldn't kill yourself and so we could escape." She said. Mimi stared. "Well it makes

sense all the time we were in space you etched his name into every nook and cranny." I blinked

realizing that was ENGLISH. "Hey! Hey you just spoke English!" I said. "I just spoke what?" She

asked. I heard a slight musical humming. "Mimi what language are we speaking?" I asked. "Irken, I

just thought you were talking like that to be convenient." she lied. GIR said something I can't

understand. "Fine, so you would fix masters Pak, I purposely broke yours." I glared at the robot.

Taking off my Pak I got some tools. "Computer!" I yelled. "What? Oh yes, so you won't die thing" I

glared as I fixed my Pak.

_Like half an hour later (15 minutes for Zim, 15 minutes for Tak)_

"How did you know how to do that?" Tak asked, as I got back to working on the ship. "I live with

GIR, do the math" I said. She nodded. "So... Am I a good kisser?" She asked. I put my tools down.

"What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "Maybe, I don't know. You're the only female I've ever talked

to." I said getting back to work. "Really? That's sad." Tak said in a horrible bad pity voice. "If you

compare it to the rest of my life, it's not that bad" I said sarcastically. "Is that why you hate human

females more than males?" Helena asked. "I know not of what you are talking about." I hissed.

"You turned my name into a cuss word. You do whatever power you have to keep Zita from talking

to you." I raised my eye. "How do you know that? You've only been here for 2 days." I asked. She

looked away quickly and I shrugged it off. "Because she LOVES you master." The computer said. I

laughed. "What would I have of interest to a human pig-smelly?" I asked. "Well I'm amazed you didn't

stroke your ego in that open chance." Tak said. "She stalks you so much, all she's talked about while

she was here was, 'Oh I hope he doesn't get killed' or her horrible childhood." The computer said. I

shrugged. Tak and Helena shared a glare at each other. I almost snickered. "Mal!" GIR said out of

nowhere. "Eh?" I asked. "Mal! Hally is going to kill her! I need to help her!" GIR cried. "GIR, I don't

have time for this." I hissed. "No wait, wasn't Mal your nieces MIR unit?" I blinked at Computers

question. "You have a niece?" Dib asked. "Long story, not going to explain it to YOU Dib-stink" I

hissed. Dib looked away upset. "Who's Hally?" Helena asked. "The demonic Root of all Evil in SIR

units" I told her. "Why-" "Because." I hissed to Dib. In a way not only was I afraid of her. (Thus acted

out covering the wound still on my squeedily Spooch) I respected her. As if I would tell anyone that

let alone the Dib-worm. GIR walked over and looked up at me with sad eyes. "GIR, if she was trapped

when we left, I don't think Mal is still...Working" I told GIR.

"But at the end of this, I don't think Hally will either"

**Realization, and Regret. (Hally)**

I gasped and dropped the mask. Mallorie. "I thought you were dead." I said astonished. Mal made a

motion that might have been similar to rolling her eyes. "Oh, screw off I knew it was you Hally the

whole time! I knew I wasn't alone, when I told you to get the Hell out I saw you leave!" she hissed.

My antennae drooped back. "Then why didn't you tell me?" I asked. Mal looked away. "Because You

didn't even know who you were, All I saw was a careless evil monster with my friends name" She

hissed. I looked away upset. "Why didn't you tell me you were alive? I would have stopped what I

was doing! And 9/10 of these problems would have never existed!" I said. My eyes threatened to tear

up. "Because all this time you thought I was your pawn, well it was the other way around. You're hell

bent on making Quinn rule, I'm hell bent to prevent it!" Mal said. Bold confession. I nodded. "So I

guess we aren't friends?" I asked. "As far as I'm concerned no. Mal and Derado were never friends" I

nodded. "All this time I just wanted to find another survivor." I said now unable to conceal the sadness

in my voice. "And now I find her, and I have to kill her!" I cried. Mal scoffed. "And you act like I have

a problem with this! Honestly Hall, just like you always were beating yourself up first!" Mal said

joking. She coughed and got her usual Authority act voice. "Hally, My mission is to protect Tisvana

yours is to kill me. As long as I'm around that mission is impossible" Mal told me handing me the

discharger. "My final wishes are that you protect Tisvana and defeat Quinn." She said securing the

awful machine in my hand. I held it tearing up. "Now kill me no Regrets. You are a BKR unit do your

job" She told me. I nodded shakily and pushed it against her head. I made a drilling sound as the drills

dug in. I opened the compartment and put in the tube of acid. And slowly I pressed the button until a

leak was heard on the other side of her head. She was dead and it's all my fault... No it's not

"It's Quinn's fault"

**The Coronation (Song: Imperial March Metallica)**

I grinned as my SONG played as I walked out in my Tallest getup Like the Witch in Enchanted

two shorter Irkens escorting me down to where I would accept my Coronation on Transmitter. Glaring

at the Irkens whom weren't there I had my Suit trailing behind me. Red and Purple were tied up in the

room, so I can show Irk their disgraceful leaders. I used my powers to move the ruined tables from

Purple trying to escape. I made it to the room and smiled at them. "You may be wondering what

happened to your old Leaders, Irkens I am here to show you the way of the Future!" I said laughing.

"The Almighty! Your Old Tallest are behind me watching as I save their falling Empire!" I said

laughing as I showed them Red and Purple. Snapping my fingers I grinned. "And your Precious

Massive, Will no Longer be my Palace! My Palace shall be on Vort! And if any of you don't like it,

well I'll show you what will happen" I said and blew up the boxes behind Purple and Red. (Prompting

them to scream Bloody Murder) "And here on Transmitter I gladly accept my Coronation into the

Strongest Empire in the Universe!" I said laughing. I moved my Coronation symbol in front of me.

"I shall revive Irk from it's Oppression! No longer will height matter! If any of you best me then you

can have it however you will, but come on" I said laughing. I blew up an asteroid with my mind.

"Do any of you really stand a chance against me? Almighty Quinn!" I said laughing maniacally.

"You're insane!" Red yelled. "For seeing the future?" I asked him. "Don't think for a second that any

of your Virken tricks will work on me" He hissed. "Why not?" I asked holding him in the air. "I'm

actually smart, now put me down you undeserving Virken!" He hissed. "Wrong words!" I yelled and

threw him against the wall. "Don't listen to her!" He cried trying to get up. "If you band together-" He

started. "Face it Red, like the machine you are. They want the future where they have their natural

organs, and the ability to not be deemed defective, only an insane person would dare challenge me" I

hissed. "We're going to be saved." He said. "By who?" I asked looking out the window. "Zim?" Purple

asked. "He already knows you lied, and he can't stand the sight of you. You deemed him defective, the

most loyal Irken in the empire and now he's my pawn" I said laughing. "Oh crap, Zim is actually

OBEYING you?" Red asked. "Well yes he is, and very competent. I could get him to kill you and

laugh if I wanted to. You had the perfect Irken, but you deemed him defective" I said. "He blew up

half of Irk." Red hissed. "Alone without a SIR unit! If you sent him some weapons and an actual

planet he could do some good for you." I hissed. Naïve Irkens, not a brain in their head. "Why didn't

we think of that?" Red asked. "Because You are brainless fools!" I hissed.

"And I'm here to show them what true power is."

**Tisvana in the Dark (She is not worthy! Turn off the March!)**

I struggled against the ropes...And the chains...And the restraint. "Why can't they see what she's

doing?" I cried. The door opened to light. Blinding Light. I glared at the opener. A demonic looking

creature, no doubt Hally. "You!" I hissed. She started cutting through the restrains, chains, and ropes.

"Why are you back? Where's Mal?" I asked. "Dead." Hally told me. "You killed her!" I accused. She

teared up. "It was her wishes, to keep you alive." Hally said. "How do I know you aren't lying?" I

asked. Hally tossed me a laser. "We're stopping that Coronation, and Quinn will pay." Hally said. I

nodded and got up. "So what are you going to do with that power?" Hally asked. "Hand it over to my

Uncle, he deserves it more than me." I said. "Why? He denied wanting to be ruled by the Tallest" Hally

said as we ran. "Well I helped Quinn take over, I don't know, maybe Kris Degarr." I said. "Bloody Hell

not that! Blaspothy?" Hally asked. "Perhaps." I said.

We knocked open the doors, over 1000 guards. Smart Tis, Brilliant. "Can we take them alone?" I

asked. "300 Spartans could kill like 5,000 I think 2 Rebels can take down 1000" Hally said as we went

back to back. "Hey nice gems" I told her. She looked down. "Where did those come from?" She asked.

Shrugging I shot a guard. Quinn stared motioning for the camera to watch the fight. They swiped

away my laser. I jumped on them gashing them. Claws entangled in a bloody mess, limbs being ripped

off. "Hally! Take out the Electricity!" I yelled picking her up and throwing her. She short circuited

everything, but the lights and camera. A guard prodded me and I fell. I used my power to throw them

off. "It's too much Hally! We've only killed like 10." I said panting. Then a ship crashed through.

Putting on our helmets we looked up. Bodies left the cockpit. Uncle Zim, Tak (The way she stared at

Uncle I could perhaps call her Aunt Tak), a boy I didn't know, and a Girl throwing knives everywhere.

"Uncle Zim!" I cried out happily. He looked up. I crawled towards him in the confusion. Everyone...

They... They were cowering away from him! "Why is everyone afraid of you?" I asked. "I don't know

I killed most of these people before." Uncle Zim said. Aunt Tak got beside him. "Do any of you want

to screw with this?" She asked pointing at Uncle Zim. He glared at her. "I feel loved." He said

sarcastically. "Attack them! Kill them!" Quinn ordered. They refused. "Why not?" She demanded.

"It's EXILE ZIM!" They yelled. "Go Zim!" Tallest Red and Purple yelled. "Not forgiven" He said

rolling his eyes. "Fine! I'll show you!" She hissed and knocked everyone out of the way. GIR fired a

missile at her. "That was so weak it almost hurt" Quinn said laughing. She soon started to smoke.

"Ack! In the name of Kris Degarr Renea! What is this vile stuff!" She yelled. "GIR's meat rockets" A

girl said. The guards charged at us. Now they aren't afraid. "By the Way I'm Helena." She said getting

next to me. She jumped forward and shot them. With lead. "These aren't aliens! They're Number two

Pencils!" She said laughing. I guard tried to prod her. She jumped on to him and revealed two swords.

He lost his head needless to say. Tak followed her and scratched them up good. Uncle Zim and the

Male glared at each other. "Only this One time Dib-Stink" Uncle Zim replied. "Agreed Alien-boy" The

boy named Dib said. Uncle Zim ran off and Dib took out some weird stuff. "What's that?" I asked.

"Thank you Crop-Circle Magazines" Dib said. He had some handcuffs and knocked out some guards.

Hally and I nodded and ran for Quinn. "Ready to die?" I asked. She picked me up and blood started to

drip down. "I thought you wanted this Tisvana" She hissed. "But not with you!" I hissed and stabbed

her pushing her down. "Interesting" She said and recovered. In like half a second! A laser was trying to

lock on to her. Uncle Zim, knowing this ship inside and out. Hally set her robe on fire. "Ack!" Quinn

screamed and threw the robe on me. She was Amazingly thin and leaped onto me. I looked to the

person who held the laser. "Did you honestly think you could destroy me?" She asked. Blood dripped

from her teeth as the laser burned through her. She started a laugh when she choked. Most likely from

the well placed laser. I sighed, unfortunately we need to find a place to hold her, since she heals

extremely fast. I saw the shooter salute and jump out of the box. "Uncle Zim!" I said, He nodded and

walked over to the Tallest to untie them. Tallest Purple had a horrified look on his face. "Heh, hi Zim."

He said uneasily. "No hard feelings right?" Tallest Red said. Uncle Zim glared and never untied Red.

"For what? You just lied to me all my life?" He hissed. I turned and saw Helena finish her Homicidal

spree, and pull her knives from a guard. She did a back flip to see what was going on. "That...Was

Awesome!" She yelled. Dib walked over, still holding handcuffs. "Er... What do those do?" I asked

him. "Render any alien unconscious." I moved over to Helena's side. "Er... Yes about that..." He

started. "Hey where's Aunt Tak?" I asked. "Aunt Tak?" Tallest Purple asked. Uncle Zim blushed. "Ah

yes where is she?" He asked. "I knew those two would be together" Tallest Red said rolling his eyes.

Uncle Zim hissed at him. "So Zim, what are you going to do with that power?" Purple asked. Uncle

Zim glared at Tallest Red and grinned. "Don't kill me!" Tallest Red pleaded. "Zim don't kill him" Aunt

Tak said walking over. "Where were you?" I asked. "Did you honestly think that you'd attack the

Leaders on Television without a rebellion? I was out telling them it was for the good of the Irk" She

said. We nodded. "Well actually on the Power I'm not keeping it." Uncle Zim said. Hally walked up.

"I'm giving it to Tisvana" he said. I stared shocked. "You immediately give it to another Virken?" Red

asked dumbfounded. "She deserves it more than you." He hissed. "Uncle Zim, but you'll be accepted

back into the Empire!" I said stuttering. He shrugged. "You know I've been questioning If I even want

to be apart of an Empire that's leaders are part of height" He said. "You sound like Quinn" Red said.

"I hate Quinn, that doesn't mean I think she's wrong on how this Empire should be run" He hissed. I

nodded. "So if you aren't going to be part of the Empire where are you going?" I asked. "I don't know."

He said shrugging. "Come back to Earth! Everyone there already loves you Zim! And you fit in

perfectly!" Helena said. "What! No! Don't go back to Earth!" Dib argued. Uncle Zim pondered this

over. "Zim, are you sure you don't want to be part of the empire?" Aunt Tak asked. "Over these last

few days I've learned it's nothing to be proud of being Irken." She nodded. "Well Okay then." I said.

"My first act being Ruler is, No more Control Brains" I said. "What?" Purple asked. "Free Will is

more important in an Empire" I told him. "I'm going to stay on Earth" Uncle Zim said. "Wow, last

thing I expected to hear from you." Dib said upset. "Besides I already have a base there, why go

through the trouble of building another." He said. I grinned. "Well, Uncle Zim I'll be hearing from you

then." I said.

"On Earth"

**Days Later Hally**

I grinned and looked at everyone, we were somewhat having a party. Music played in my head, oh

of course...My...My mission is complete. Zim and Tak were talking, and I was next to GIR. Tisvana

had a dress on. I sighed. "What's wrong?" GIR asked. "Nothing, GIR isn't your mission finished?" I

asked. "Nope." GIR said tongue sticking out. I grinned. "What is your mission anyway?" I asked. "To

help Master get around on Earth!" GIR said. Of course, that means his mission will never be over. I

looked at him. "Mine was to protect Tisvana, it's over now." I said looking away. GIR walked towards

me and took off my helmet. "Your eyes are pretty!" He said. I grinned trying not to cry. My eyes were

pinker than Helena is whenever she's near Dib or Zim. A tear escaped down my face. "What's wrong?"

GIR asked again. "My mission is over..." I said. GIR stared unknowingly. "I have to go kill myself

now." I said. GIR put a hand on my armor in a motion to comfort. "I understand" He said. I nodded

crying. I started to walk off. "Hally are you okay?" She asked. "Yes." I lied. (It's funny how fate works

you set out to find something you'll never find) "Where are you going?" She asked. "To sort out some

things" I said. (But mine is different somehow) "What kind of things? Hally are you okay?" I ran off

to the same room where Mal died. (Much different, because in the end) I picked up the gadget and held

it to my head. "BKR unit 676 Hally Mission complete" I said crying. "I am Hally I am Hell."

I found what I was looking for.

**Tak and Zim (Tak)**

I nodded to what he was saying, I had no idea I tuned him out around the time when he started to

stroke his ego. (And that was rather early) "Tak." I heard him say. "Huh?" I asked. "Are you okay?" I

looked. "Yes why?" I asked. He didn't answer my question, confused I stared. "No reason, so are you

going to stay on Irk or what?" He asked. I didn't think of that, I don't have a base. "I'm not sure, I might

just wander, you were rather brave earlier confronting the Tallest, it made me think." I told him. I said

shrugging. "If you need a place to stay, my base always has extra chambers." He offered. I nodded.

"Alright I'll take you up on that offer." I said grinning at him. "Great! You won't mind GIR will you?"

He asked. "As long as the little robot keeps quiet I'm happy." I said. "I'll try" He said. I laughed as I

rolled my eyes. "So how are we going to continue living on Earth?" I asked. "I'll handle that. But you

need to admit you're aliens!" She said. I stared. "Dib may be a homicidal Alien killer, but believe me

most the class knew you were aliens, and accepted that fact." I stared. "How did they know?" I asked.

"well it could be the 95 times you yelled about the Irken Empire, followed by I'm normal" Helena

said. I thwacked Zim. "Ow!" He replied. I rolled my eyes. "Believe me, Earth is much more accepting

of Aliens than we let on." Helena said. Zim glared. "I don't think that is very smart." I told her. " Okay,

so you guys don't want people to treat you better?" Helena asked. "I can do that!" I hissed. She rolled

her eyes. "Alright you can struggle on Earth then, but don't think this means Dib and I won't be

watching you two." She said and walked off. Zim had a stupid look on his face. (Prompting me to hit

him and for him to reply Jealous in return) "Hey so where is your niece anyway?" I asked. He was

about to answer when as if on cue she knocked GIR who was standing around being...GIR out of her

way. (I don't know who's a bigger Wuss) "Hi Uncle Zim, Aunt Tak" She said. I opened my mouth to

correct her then a thought struck me. 'How is Zim and ours relationship?' "Er, Do you have any ideas

on why a unit would kill itself?" she asked. "It's in their programming when they finish a mission" I

told her. "Hally!" GIR gasped and ran off. I stared confused for a minute. "Want I should get GIR?"

She asked. "That would be smart" Zim said. Mimi was in her cat suit by a table by us. "Mimi why are

you in a cat suit?" I asked. "Because-" She then fell off and left a very confused me and Zim. Ignoring

Mimi's cries of immobility Zim and I got back to our talk. "Zim, what do you-" I started when Tisvana

came back AGAIN and knocked me over. "Irk! Manners?" I asked. "Sorry, er... Uncle Zim, I need your

help with GIR." She said. Zim nodded and followed her. I stared at Zim as he walked off.

"Well I can ask anytime"

**In the Shadows. (Play Metallica Imperial March again)**

I glared into the Blackness, my Scarlet eyes illuminating the darkness. "So I can't rule Irk, fine by me

I'll find a better way." I hissed. I conjured up a small viewing screen. "And I know who can help me."

I said laughing at the girl in the picture. Another Female walked by. "Of course, this human can do just

as well" I said. "But Irkens are more susceptible to my power." I said laughing. I conjured up a needle.

"Now when the time is right, I will have my apprentice, and my revenge." I said laughing. Injecting it

into the Irken she turned around confused. "Of course my Little Irken, you know not of what's going to

happen." I said laughing. "But I do, and now I control your fate" I said laughing. I turned my attention

to Zim. "And no matter how much you try, you are still my key." I said laughing maniacally. I looked

around and cut a hole. "They honestly thought they could keep me locked up? Morons" I hissed.

"Just let your wants take stage my Female, and the rest should follow."

_What do you think she did? Ah well, this isn't as good since my Co-Creator is on strike_

_And yes there will be a sequel. 1 sequel._

_Credits:_

_Characters (Who owns them)_

_Zim: Jhonen Vasquez_

_Tak: Jhonen Vasquez_

_Dib: Jhonen Vasquez_

_Red and Purple: Jhonen Vasquez_

_Helena: Tisvana Allen_

_Tisvana: Tisvana Allen_

_Quinn: Cassandra Whites_

_Hally: Cassandra Whites_

_Mal: Tisvana Allen_

_GIR: Jhonen Vasquez_

_Characters: (**Who inspired the Way they were Written)**_

_Zim:Rosolion_

_Tak: Tisvana Allen_

_Dib: Tisvana Allen_

_R and P: Rosolion_

_Helena: Cassandra Whites_

_Tisvana: Tisvana Allen_

_Quinn: Tisvana Allen_

_Hally: Tisvana Allen_

_Mal: Cassandra Whites_

_GIR: GIR_

_Songs used_

_Imperial March Metallica: Metallica_

_Place for my head: Linkin Park_

_White and Nerdy: weird Al Yankovic_

_Dracul: Infected Mushrooms_

_Crawling: Linkin Park_

_Irken Language_

_Idea: Tisvana Allen_

_Pronunciation: Cassandra Whites_

_Word Counter: Tisvana Allen_

_Languages used to make Irken_

_German_

_Spanish_

_Italian_

_English_

_Latin_

_Preparations for writing_

_Artist: Tisvana Allen_

_Storyboard Creator: Tisvana Allen_

_Scripting: Cassandra Whites_

_Vocalization: Tisvana and Cassandra_

_Keeping them In Character: Tisvana Allen_

_OOC scenes: Cassandra Whites._

_WNP_

_--_

_Special Thanks to:_

_Rosolion: Without you I might have a life_

_Jhonen: For Creating the Show, now if only You'll bring it back_

_Cassandra: One of my closest Friends without you, I might have a DECENT life_

_Tisvana: Myself, I blame you._

_Quinn: My worst FF enemy, without you, Quinn wouldn't be so Kick ass. (My own conscience)_

_I don't Own IZ so I don't own a lot of the Characters._

_In the Special Thanks Quinn is my Conscience friend, not real._

_2008 Houston TX_

_Winter Nights Publishing_

_Slogan: Movies by day Novels by Night_


End file.
